What I desire?
by silvercana
Summary: After the war, Draco wants to be alone and goes to the Room of Requirements. There he stumbles upon a mirror and a portrait. Draco


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling own Harry Potter

My first HP fic. Draco centered. I wish I've portrayed him nicely.

Set directly after the war.

* * *

_I just want love._

I needed a place to think and so I withdrew from my parents and proceeded to the seventh floor.

I had been in that room so many times before that I can navigate around it even with my eyes closed, but now that the war was over what did I need the room for?

Must I be looking for comfort? But what comfort would I get from a room full of things? No I needed something so much more than comfort for my case, I was looking for solitude, but didn't I have so much of that ever since Lord Voldemort gave me my task? But then this was me, Draco Malfoy, I needed solitude, I needed to think some things over, and only in that room can I find my little 'peace'.

The Room of Requirements opened before me but instead of seeing room full of things that I was so used to, it only contained a portrait and a large mirror. This is my first time ever seeing that mirror; I've checked this room before so I should have noticed this huge mirror before. But why would I need a mirror? I'm not exactly worried about my looks right now.

I stepped closer to the mirror and saw something inscribed on it. "_erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_" I kept repeating it over and over again in my mind but nothing seemed to register.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" I sat in front of the mirror. I could see myself, a few cut on my faces that I'm sure would not scar. My clothes dirtied by mud and dust from the battle. And then I saw it, my mother and father behind me. I stood right up and turned my back to the mirror, but no one was there. I looked at the mirror again, and there they were, smiling at me.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy it's quite a surprise to see you here." I looked up, and there was Professor Dumbledore in the portrait. I grimaced when I saw him. Remembering what happened at the tower . "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs celebrating the end of the war?"

"I'm sorry Professor. But I see no reason to be there, for I was part of the invasion. I have no right to celebrate." He looked at me with incredulous eyes; he then noticed the mirror below him.

"I see you have stumbled upon the mirror." I looked again in the mirror, my parents still smiling, my mother's eyes bright with joy and my father looking lovingly at her.

"What exactly is it professor? I see things that aren't there." Dumbledore laughed a little before he sat down at the chair inside the portrait.

"That, young Mr. Malfoy is called the 'Mirror of Erised'. The inscription there is when you read it backwards saying '_I show not your face but your heart's desire'_ also called the mirror of desire." I looked at the mirror more trying to remember from my childhood the time my mother and father were like this, but I could not. Again Dumbledore spoke. "Whatever you see in it is neither truth nor the future; it only shows what your heart truly desires, what you wish were real. What do you see Draco?"

"I see my family Professor. Happy and loving, the first time I've actually seen them like that. It looks so genuine that I want to see it in person."

"Well Draco that is what your heart desires, love from your family. Something that has been kept from you ever since. But now that Voldemort is gone, now that peace reigns, what you see is now far from impossible."

I touched the surface of the mirror, my hand resting on the hand of my mother. She smiled more and mouthed 'I love you son'. That's when I knew what I was going to do. I wanted to make this possible.

"Thank you Professor. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what Draco?" He smiled at me. I grimaced. "The time in the astronomy tower Professor, I wouldn't have done it if I weren't afraid for my life."

"Draco, put it in the past, I understand why you had to do it. No need to dwell on the past."

"But professor..."

"No more buts Mr. Malfoy. I do believe you have to return to your parents now. They must be worried about you. Take your leave now." I nodded at the portrait and turned my back. "And Draco, my boy this will be the first and last time you will see this mirror. You have seen what you desire so you have no more need of it." I looked back at the portrait and smiled.

"I perfectly understand Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

That was weird of me. Suggestions and wrong grammar, please tell me.

Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
